fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Caucasus Mountains
|image = |country = | | | | | }} |state = |establisment = |population = |status = Active |currentresidents = None |formerresidents = |notedlocales = |notedevents = Pursuit of Mose Jakande's convoy''Furious 7'' |films = }} The Caucasus Mountains are a in between the and the in the region. A major location in Furious 7, the Caucasus mountains include the , which extends from the in the vicinity of on the northeastern shore of the Black Sea, aligned west-northwest to east-southeast and reaching nearly to on the Caspian Sea; and the , which runs parallel to the greater range, at a distance averaging about 100 km (62 mi) south.Stokes, Chris R (2011). Singh, Vijay P.; Haritashya, Umesh K., eds. Encyclopedia of Snow, Ice and Glaciers. Spring Science & Business Media. p. 127. ISBN 9789048126415. Google Books Link History ''Furious 7'' Following their alliance with government agent, Mr. Nobody, Dominic Toretto and his crew plot to rescue a hacker named Ramsey from the terrorist Mose Jakande. From the from Mr. Nobody's Headquarters in El Segundo, California, Dominic and the others formulate a plan to attack Jakande's convoy in the Caucasus Mountains, following the lead of Roman Pearce, who suggests attacking the convoy at the heart of the road in the mountains. Otherwise inaccessible by conventional means, Dominic and the others are transported by air aboard a C-130 Hercules plane. When given the signal, Dominic, Brian O'Conner, Tej Parker, Letty Ortiz reverse dive out of the plane in their respective vehicles, followed finally by Roman who was forcibly launched from the plane with his parachute after refusing to dive from the plane. Dominic and and the others land safely on the road following the detachment of their parachutes, Roman drifts down into the trees below the road. Dominic and the others pursue the convoy, Dominic and Letty use harpoons to remove the rear end of the bus where Ramsey is in, while Tej and Brian detonates them. Brian boards the convoy and disarms Mose's men and rescues Rasmey. Ramsey is thrown onto Dominic's modified 1970 Dodge Charger R/T as they are ambushed by Deckard Shaw, who tracked them down following their previous encounter in Los Angeles. Dominic draws Shaw away from the others into the forest below and is eventually aided by Roman, who uses his 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 to drive over the edge of the steep hill and away from Ramsey and Dominic. Brian, after a brief altercation with Mose's right hand, Kiet, finds a way to get off the bus quickly before it falls over the cliff and is aided by Letty, who uses the Dodge Challenger to break Brian's fall. Following the momentary defeat of Shaw, Roman regroups with the others and Dominic draws the attention of Mose and the rest of his convoy. Dominic, surrounded by Jakande's men, is ordered by Jakande to surrender Ramsey. Dominic performs a spinning burnout to distract the targets of his men and faces in front of the cliff. He then sends the modified Charger crashing and stumbling down the hill. The rest of the team were able to find Dominic and Ramsey alive, with only minor injuries. After Ramsey discusses her knowledge about the whole team, they all went to Abu Dhabi to retrieve the God's Eye. References Category:Locations Category:Furious 7